The Potions Master's Son
by Takatalvi
Summary: AU story that centres around the son of Hogwarts' Potions Master Severus Snape. Salric Snape starts his Hogwarts educational journey the same year as Harry Potter, how will their destinies intertwine? Will follow canon as closely as possible.
1. Chapter 1 - A Hollow Halloween

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything pertaining to the Harry Potter universe. That honour goes to JK Rowling and her publishers.

* * *

><p><strong>The Potions Master's Son<strong>

A Hollow Halloween

* * *

><p>It was a quiet night for the residents of Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey. It was approaching midnight and just as every other night on this particular street, not a blade of a grass was out of place, no children's toys plagued the road, no dogs barked, everything was quiet, and everything was most certainly ordinary. You see, on this particular street, order and obedience ruled. Freakishness and funny business was not tolerated, and if for whatever reason, something out of the ordinary appeared on this particular street, it was quickly disposed of. Unbeknownst to any of the residents, something both freakish and unordinary was about to happen.<p>

As the bells of the church in the distance began to ring, signifying that the hour of midnight had approached, a man appeared. This man, who was dressed in robes and a purple cloak, was most definitely not welcome. As the man started walking down the street, seemingly to extinguish the street lamps alongside the road, another peculiar thing happened; a cat seemed to transform into a woman.

The two peculiar people seemed to be acquainted with each other, as they commenced in speaking. They were standing just outside of number four Privet Drive, the residents of this home being the most ordinary of anyone else on the street. The woman, who had a moment before been a cat, didn't seem to particularly like these people, however.

"You don't mean - you _can't _mean the people who live _here_?" cried the fierce looking woman. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for his sweets. Harry Potter come and live here?"

The two out-of-place people continued on their strange conversation, disregarding the unwritten rules of the neighborhood. If any of the slumbering residents happened to listen in on their conversation, they would be thoroughly confused indeed. The unsuspecting, ordinary people would hear things about someone called Voldemort, a war, and something tragic happening to a family called the Potters. The strangest thing they would hear however would be things pertaining to magic, and magic was something that was simply not mentioned. If any of the quiet residents heard what these two eccentrically dressed people were discussing, a call to the psychiatric ward would surely have been made.

Suddenly, a low rumbling sound broke the silence of the quiet street, and once again, the ordinary structure of Privet Drive was disturbed. A huge man, seated on an almost equally huge motorbike, appeared out of the night sky. The giant man handed the old man in purple robes a bundle, and after heartfelt tears, and cries for lives that had been lost, Harry Potter was left at the doorstep of his unsuspecting Aunt and Uncle's house. It was here that Harry Potter's story truly began. But this is not the story of Harry Potter. Our story begins at the place the giant man with the flying motorcycle had just departed from. Our story begins at Godric's Hollow.

* * *

><p>Earlier the previous night, deep within the bowels of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Severus Snape was doing what he did best. He was brewing a potion. Tonight would be a stressful night for the newly appointed Potions Master, and he needed the therapeutic and repetitive task of brewing a complex potion to keep his mind at ease. Tonight was the Potions Master's most hated day of the year, tonight was Halloween.<p>

Not only was tonight a night when the dunderhead students of the castle would be at their most disorderly, it was also a night when his supposed Master would be ostensibly malevolent.

He was confident that tonight he would not be receiving a summons from his so-called Master, not while his Master believed him to be spying on his enemy Albus Dumbledore, but that didn't stop the normally stoic Professor of Potions from reliving past grievances.

Severus Snape was a hard and bitter man. His students thought he was cruel and cold hearted, his colleagues believed him to be unfriendly and devious. He didn't deny he was these things; in fact it was these aspects of his personality that he embraced as these emotions were familiar to him. It was such empty-headed emotions like love and jubilation that he stayed away from, these emotions he didn't understand. At one point in his life, when he had been a very different man, Severus thought he had understood love, but that emotion turned out to only bring the worst pain he had ever endured in his life. After his heart had been ripped out of his chest and trampled on by a herd of wild hippogriffs by none other than his school rival James Potter, Severus Snape vowed he would never love again.

He sighed as he continued with brewing his potion. His carefully trained hands stirred in the freshly cut ginger and watched as the delicate potion turned the expected shade of light brown. Severus' lips twitched in amusement. He knew he would always be able to count on potions to set his mind behind the occluding mask at ease. Potions were never changing, they were constant and familiar. He knew how each ingredient would react upon another, how adjusting the temperature in the slightest could cause an explosion, how adding the wrong ingredient or stirring in an inappropriate manner could have catastrophic consequences, all of these consequences turned many people away from the art and science of potion making, but it was these reasons in particular that kept the disciplined Potions Master at ease.

Severus scanned the directions on the parchment to his side, reading ahead to the second part of the brewing which he would commence tomorrow. Normally the potions master could brew any potions with his eyes closed, but this was a new potion, one he had never brewed before. He cursed himself as he read what the potions' book called for in tomorrow's brewing. How could he be so foolish? He was planning on going his entire life without touching that particular plant again, as far as he knew it wasn't even used in potions! Of course, on tonight of all nights, it had to come creeping back into his life. It had to remind him of a life he could have had, a life he _should_ have had! If only that infernal James Bloody Potter hadn't come into his life and ruined everything. That man had and taken everything away from him!

Severus angrily shut the potions book and threw it back into the pile he took it from. He charmed the potion he had been diligently working on with a stasis spell and hastily sent it to his storage room. The pain that had suddenly made itself present in his heart was one that he wouldn't be able to cure with any potion, whether it was from brewing one, or consuming one. This pain was one that went so deep, only Firewhisky and a long night's sleep would be able to quell his mind.

Sighing softly to himself, and silently wishing that his megalomaniac of a Master would suddenly appear before him and curse him with the _Cruciatus _curse, Severus exited his private lab and made his way over to his liquor cabinet. Normally he wasn't one to satisfy his pain with the tempting relief of alcohol, after all his own father had been such a man, and look where that got him, he concluded to himself that tonight was a night he could indulge in such desires. Sighing to himself once more, Severus reached into his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. Not wanting to resemble his father too much, Severus strode into his kitchenette and searched for a drinking glass. Unfortunately for Severus, he chose the worst glass possible.

For the second time tonight, Severus uttered a foul curse word directed at himself. It was if the entire world wanted him to think about the love he had lost. Losing himself in desperation, Severus let the engraved glass drop to the floor and watched as it shattered into a million tiny pieces. He _evansco_'d the mess and made his way to his sitting room. He sat down on his favourite chair and let his head rest in his hands, letting his long, black, greasy hair settle around his fingers, willing the day to finally end.

His thought drifted back to his beautiful love that he had lost, the woman that should be by his side. If she were here, they would be out celebrating tonight, like witches and wizards should be, instead of being hollowed up remembering days long past. It had been almost two years since he had last seen his beloved, yet he could still remember her as if it were only yesterday. He could remember how her dark red hair illuminated her bright green eyes that seemed to know everything about him, how she used to laugh at his poor attempt at humour, and how she was ever forgiving of his mistakes, ever caring and ever loving; or so he had thought.

In the end, as with all of his past mistakes, Severus had been a fool. He should have known he wasn't worthy of such a beautiful and incredibly kind woman as Lily Evans. He knew he was not an attractive man, his hair was too greasy, his nose too long and crooked, and his horrible grievances were too innumerable to count. He should have seen the signs, perhaps if he had just paid more attention- but no, it wasn't good or healthy to dwell on the what-ifs.

Severus slammed his first down on the sitting room table in anger. He would do anything just to see her smile again, to hear her call him _her Sev._ That blasted Potter! He had taken everything away from him. It wasn't inexcusable enough that he had the audacity to steal his love away from him, but when he heard that she was pregnant! And that the child was Potter's! It was just too much to take in. But that was all in the past now. The child would be almost two by now, and then they had had another one, this one the target of that damned prophecy! Paranoid Dark Lords and their interest in Divination be damned! Everyone knew it was just a crackpot subject anyway!

Severus went back to the forgotten bottle of Firewhiskey. At the path his mind was headed he would need an entire bottle of the stuff, as well as a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion before he managed to get through the night. His thoughts kept drifting back to Lily, her friendly green eyes that never bore him any ill-will.

He remembered how those eyes had remained friendly, even after the first time he had lost his Lily to James Potter. Humiliated in front of the entire school by that inimical bully and his three friends, he had called Lily a word that bared no forgiveness. After his wonderful Lily had stood up for him against the merciless quartet of Gryffindors, he had called her a Mudblood. She had looked at him with so much pain, yet even then, those eyes held no malice. Despite that, it had taken her years to forgive him. In that time, she had fled to the company of James Potter, and Severus had driven to the Dark Arts. True, he had always been interested in the uncharted territory of Dark magic, it had been a subject of argument many times over the years with Lily, but after she had left him for the arms of James Potter, he became fully enamored with the subject. His lust and passion for the Dark Arts would drive him straight into the clutches of the Dark Lord. His foolish teenage-self thought that if Lily could see the power Severus would gain from joining Lord Voldemort, she would not be able to resist him. It was if he hadn't known Lily at all.

It had taken an excruciatingly long time for Lily to forgive him, and by that time he was deep within the ranks of the Death Eaters. In the end though, she had indeed forgiven him. He was to spy for her, he was to tell her every bit of information he knew, and in secret, Lily would be his, or so he had thought. As it had turned out, she had never really left Potter. No doubt the whole thing had been his idea, make a fool out of a Death Eater and gain valuable information at the same time, it was like the ultimate prank for that defiant Gryffindor. Once again, she had left him for that bloody Potter, and Severus was left alone amongst the most murderous and treacherous people in Wizardring Britain.

Severus sighed once again and poured himself a generous amount of whiskey, this time in a not so personal glass, one that wasn't filled with imprints of days past. He finished the liquid in one swallow and refilled the glass, this time watching the liquid swish around inside; his pierce, black eyes penetrating it as if it had the answers.

He was about to finally put the past behind him and take a medicinal shower, when an envelope suddenly appeared before him. At first he thought he must have drank the post powerful alcoholic drink known to man and that he was hallucinating, but then he saw the familiar warm handwriting that could only belong to one person. Lily, his Lily, had written to him.

He knew something pretty important would have had to happen for her to have written to him. He knew she was currently in hiding with her family, awaiting the death of the Dark Lord for reasons he had inadvertently caused. He also knew that by writing to him, she was not only at risk of giving away their position in hiding, but also his position as a spy for Dumbledore.

He picked up the large envelope and stared gloomily at it, wondering just what dire news would make her write to him. He inhaled a large gulp of air as if it were going to be his last, and carefully opened the package.

His cold, black eyes scanned the paper, digesting every word that was written in that familiar feminine font. Each word seemed to become more and more confusing; each word seemed to become more and more difficult to understand.

What did it mean by _if you are reading this than James and I are dead_? And what could it possibly mean by _Charles Potter is your son_? He knew this had to be some kind of joke, Lily and James were in hiding, they weren't dead, and Charles Potter was most definitely not his son.

Suddenly pain erupted in his Dark Mark, the Mark that ensured his enslavement to the most treacherous, insane and malicious monster to ever walk the earth, pain so severe it felt like he was being tortured by a thousand _Cruciatus_ curses at once, like Lily left him for Potter over and over again. The pain was too much; it was if his entire body had become the Dark Mark. He cried out in pain, cried out at the new, torturous pain that entered his body through the Mark, cried out in pain for all the wrongs he had made, but most of all he cried out in pain for the sweet girl he had lost.

Just as the pain seemed like it was about to rip him in two, it abruptly ended. As soon as it coursed through him, it was gone. Gasping for breath he stared down at the Mark that would remind him of every single mistake he had ever made in his life, only to find there was barely any traces of the Mark at all. Before he could ponder the cause for his vanishing tattoo, his floo erupted to life. Out strode a very pale, and very panic stricken Albus Dumbledore.

"The wards!" cried Albus, his every twinkling eyes looked like they would never twinkle again. "They've fallen. They Potters- the Potters are dead. I must go, prepare potions to bring to the Hospital Wing just in case."

And with those cryptic words, Albus was gone. Leaving a very confused and very broken Severus Snape alone in his quarters to mourn for his only love and to contemplate the letter he had just been given from seemingly beyond the grave.

.

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 - Kidnapping Secrets and Truth

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything pertaining to the Harry Potter universe. That honour goes to JK Rowling and her publishers.

Chapter 2

Kidnapping, Secrets and Truth

* * *

><p>Severus clutched himself tightly around the middle. He had never felt so alone, so helpless. All at once he felt his normally strong occlumens shields break, his emotions flooded to the front of his mind and poured out of him in the form of tears. It was at that moment that Severus Snape, the feared and seemingly emotionless "bat" of the dungeons, found himself crying.<p>

He cried over what could have been, he cried over his beautiful Lily Evans, he cried over memories long since past of a shy boy and a stubborn red headed girl, but mostly he cried over his guilt. He knew; with every tear that past his normally impenetrable visage, that it was his fault that Lily Evans was now dead. If he hasn't been so overtly foolish enough to relay that prophecy to the Dark Lord! Lily Evans would still be alive, her hair would still be able to let the crisp, November air brush through it, she would still be able to laugh, but most importantly, he would be able to win her back.

Now it was all over. The only thing he had ever lived for, the only thing he had ever _breathed _for, was gone. She was his only friend, she was the only one who understood him, and she was gone, and it was his fault.

He glanced down at the paper she had written him, the paper that held her deepest confession. She had loved him. After all this time, she had continued loving him, even when she was with that damnable Potter. It had all been a ruse, one to protect her child, _their child_, safe from the Dark Lord's clutches.

He wondered if what she had written was true, or if it was a note to ease her passing. He knew she was never one to lie, so he supposed it has to be true, but then again, if it was true, wouldn't that mean she had been lying to him all along? That she had lied to his face when she had told him she had always loved Potter?

_Oh Lily. _Somehow, this was all Potter's fault, he knew. That whole plan to "keep the child safe" reeked of Gryffindor bravado, something that she, despite being Gryffindor, had never possessed. Yes, somehow this was all Potter's fault. It was always Potter's fault.

He occluded the pain behind his strongest shields. He knew it wasn't healthy to stop the grieving process, but at the moment it was prudent. He had other matters to attend to. Dumbledore had said he needed potions, _just in case. _Yes, Lily might not be dead. Why else would he have said just in case? He grabbed the appropriate medicinal potions from his personal stores and sent them through the floo to the Hospital Wing. He was sure Madame Pomfrey would be able to find them.

He gathered his travelling cloak and double checked to make sure he had his wand in its holster. With one more tug at his mental shields to make sure they were as strong as ever, he disappeared through the floo. He was heading to the place that was indicated on his letter, he was heading to Godric's Hollow.

A few apparition trips later, he found himself standing in front of the Potter family home. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to find, but certainly it wasn't this. The entire home was destroyed. What was probably once a respectable, average sized home was now in ruins.

Severus carefully approached the rubble and stopped abruptly when he saw two figures standing a few feet ahead of him. His first thought was that they were Death Eaters lingering around the scene of the crime, but certainly Death Eaters would have moved on by now. If the prophecy was to be believed, the Dark Lord was now defeated, and he had certainly felt that through his Mark. It would also explain why his Mark had suddenly vanished. He knew what awaited him now. Like all Death Eaters, he would be sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban, spy or not. With the death of Lily, now confirmed in front of him by the destroyed home, he welcomed the thought of the feared Wizarding prison.

He carefully approached the two figures. He noticed one giant of a man that he recognized to be none other than Hogwarts' own Rubeus Hagrid. The other figure he recognized almost immediately after to be his childhood tormentor and the best friend of the late James Potter.

He watched from the shadows as Sirius Black handed over a bundle of blankets to the bumbling half-giant before apparating away. He stayed in the shadows and watched as Hagrid mounted an immense motorcycle and flew away, out of site, with the bundle of blankets.

Severus waited until he was absolutely sure he was alone before venturing into the resting place of the Potter family. The night held an eerie silence, there were no sounds of birds, there was no light breeze in the air, and there wasn't even the sound of crickets or other insects. It was as if the Dark Lord was waiting in the shadows.

Walking over the broken home, Severus gasped at what he saw. There was Lily lying lifeless on the ground. His heart leapt into his throat, and all at once all of his emotions broke through, seeming to rip his occlumens shield apart. He loudly cleared his throat and gathered his emotions; it wouldn't do him a favour to fall apart now.

"Oh my Lily," he breathed as he approached the woman on the ground. He looked at her face and saw the terror in her face, the imprint of her last emotion. He gently closed her ever-gorgeous, emerald eyes with his fingers and held her close, breathing in her aroma one last time.

"Oh Lily, it's all my fault," he cried into her ear, hoping that somewhere she could hear his confession, hoping that somewhere, she could forgive him. "I'm so sorry my Lily flower."

And as he held her close to him, whispering to her how sorry he was for all the hurt he had brought her, he cried for the second time that night. And as if the place was haunted in memory by the awful deed that had been done here, the echoes of the recent past cried with him.

He knew he had to leave, before the Aurors arrived. He knew a Death Eater caught at the scene of the death of the heroic Potters would not bode well, likely a Dementors Kiss. _Not that it matters_, he thought to himself. _My soul is already gone._

Gathering what emotions he could control, he stood, looking down at the peaceful Lily Evans one last time. He was about to turn to leave when he realized he could still hear the echoes of the past seemingly crying. It took him a moment to realize that it wasn't the remnants of a spell that was crying; it was a baby.

_Could it be?_ thought Severus hopefully.

He listened intently on the sound of the crying and discovered it sounded like it was coming from everywhere. Mustering all of his strength he composed himself and honed into his spying capabilities trying to discern where the source of the crying was coming from.

He followed the sound to a small bed. He noticed there was something drawn under the covers, huddling in them, as if the blankets would keep him safe. Severus cautiously walked over to the small bed and drew back the covers, thinking it was going to be Potters' second child, what he saw instead sent his heart back up into his throat and once against broke his personal mental shields. He was staring into a terrified mirror image of himself.

"It's okay, child," he said in the most soothing voice he could produce. He knew it sounded false, he had no idea how to sound reassuring, especially at a time such as this one. The child must have thought it sounded off as well, for he dived into the safely of his blankets.

"Your name is Charles, correct?" Severus continued, trying to let the boy see he meant him no harm. He knew they had to leave as soon as possible, but he wanted to make sure the boy at least felt safe.

The child looked up him, sorrowful, black eyes studied him, and they reminded him so much of his own, so full of pain and sadness. "My name Chawlie," the child all but whispered.

"Well Charlie," said Severus, trying his best to smile but knowing all he managed to do was make his lips twitch. He hoped it didn't look too much like a sneer. "My name is Severus and I've come to take you to Hogwarts. It's a magical castle; no doubt your family has told you all about it."

The child just stared at him; Severus had no idea if the boy had understood a word of what he had said. "Want mummy!" the child suddenly yelled at him, and Severus felt pain creep inside of him.

"We've got to go now Charlie," said Severus, slowly approaching the boy, all too aware that he looked a menacing vampire bat. "I promise you it will be okay."

"Hawwy comin'?" asked the boy. Severus realized he was asking for his brother Harry.

"I don't know Charlie; we'll see when we get there. I need you to hold on to me as tight as you can and whatever you don't look around or let go of me," and with those parting words, Severus apparated both himself and Charlie to just outside the Hogwarts grounds.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until later the next day that Severus had the opportunity to speak to Headmaster Dumbledore. The aged wizard was standing in his sitting room staring at the small boy who was oblivious to the tension in the air around him, choosing instead to immerse himself in the toys Severus had transfigured for him.<p>

"You kidnapped a baby!" Albus all but thundered at Severus, choosing instead to keep his voice at a bare minimum so as not to frighten the distracted child.

"I did not kidnap him Albus, he's my son," sighed Severus, he had only tried to explain this to the Headmaster three times so far.

"I find this hard to believe Severus, where is the proof?" The headmaster glanced from Severus to the small boy as if finally noticing the similarities between the two. "There were rumours that the boy was yours, but since the Potters were in hiding no one knew for sure."

"I received a letter yesterday from Lily-"

"How is that possible?" interrupted the aging Headmaster. "Lily and James died yesterday."

"Magic;" said Severus growing impatient. Honestly, wasn't it the Headmaster himself who was always bantering away about how one could never discover all the secrets of magic?

"This is hardly the time for jokes Severus," replied the Headmaster, the slightest hint of his signature twinkle reappearing into his piercing, blue eyes.

"Do I look like the kind to make a joke?" sneered Severus; he was definitely becoming impatient now.

"I'm sorry Severus, I just really don't understand," explained the Headmaster. "Could you please just start at the beginning?

Severus let out a sigh and pinched the bridge of long his nose between his fingers. He really didn't want to relive these painful memories, but he knew he had to do, for the boy; for his son.

"As you know," started Severs. "Lily and I were great friends before we came to Hogwarts. It was I in fact, who told her she was a witch. During most of our Hogwarts academia we remained close, but from the moment I first laid eyes on her, I knew I loved her. I wasn't foolish enough to think she could ever love me back, at least not then. How could she-"

"Severus please," interrupted the headmaster. "This isn't the time to wallow in self-doubt."

"Interrupt me again Old Man," barked Severus. "and you will never get your story."

"Very well, continue my boy."

"Our friendship continued until the bloody Marauders had to ruin it. I put up with their pranks, I tolerated their insults, I let them have their four on one bravado heroics, but that day after my O.W.L. it became too much. They decided to embarrass me with one of my own spells, one of my own inventions! Lily came down, defending me as always, but I was just so angry. I called her a Mudblood and she refused to reconcile with me."

"I'm confused my dear boy," said the Headmaster after a few moments of silence. "If Lily never forgave you, how is it she claims you are the father to her first born son?"

Severus stared at the small child who was happily playing with his stuffed bear Severus had conjured for him. He had named the bear Baxter and hadn't let it go since. Despite all that happened, Severus couldn't let out a small smile in spite of himself, the child reminded him so much of himself when he was a child; Alone in the world with nothing but a stuffed toy to keep him company.

"Lily did eventually forgive me," Severus continued, his obsidian eyes turning back to the Headmaster. "But it was years later. By then in all my youthful foolishness and rage I had joined the Death Eaters. Lily knew it was dangerous to trust me, but she was always willing to see the good in everyone, not unlike you Albus."

Dumbledore chuckled fondly and motioned for the young professor to continue.

"I felt ashamed at what I had become. I was fighting to rid the world of people like Lily. Lily told me we could turn the situation around, if I was truly ashamed of myself I could use the knowledge and information I gained at the Death Eater meetings and relay the information to Lily, who would then report back to you. Lily and I would hide from prying eyes; it would be our little secret."

Dumbledore let out a small gasp at this pronouncement. "So you were a spy for the Light even before you came to me for help?"

"For a while I supposed," replied Severus, nodding his head. "I was happy. I had my Lily, and I harboured less guilt over the Death Eater activities. She was starting to soften the bitter and ice heart I had started to develop. Eventually though, it came to an end. She told me she loved Potter, and I, like a fool, believed her. I believed she was using my feelings for her to supply the Order with information on the Dark Lord."

"Oh Severus," scolded Dumbledore. "You have to stop encompassing yourself in all this self-pity."

"When I found out not only had she left me for Potter," glared Severus, ignoring the Headmaster's reprimand. "But she was also pregnant with his apparent child, I was furious. I closed off all ties with her and as much as I am loath to admit, I devoted myself completely to the Dark Lord's cause. That is until the infernal prophecy and becoming your spy, but you know that part of this delight tale."

"Yes, indeed I do," nodded Dumbledore. "But I still fail to see how this proves the boy is yours."

Severus dug his hand into his robe's pocket and took out the letter from yesterday, along with an official birth certificate among other documents, proving that _Charles Marcus Potter_ was actually _Salric Severus Snape_. Severus handed the pieces of paper to Dumbledore before continuing to speak.

"As it turns out, Lily became aware of the danger she was, especially when she found out she was pregnant with my son. She knew all children of Death Eaters would be moulded from birth to appreciate the values of the Dark Lord, and she didn't want that for our son. She also knew that the child of a Muggleborn wouldn't be received with open arms amongst the jubilant band of Death Eaters; she knew we were in danger. There were also rumours developing among the Light that Lily was a traitor, fraternizing with the enemy as it were. She did the only thing she thought she could do, she left me for James."

Dumbledore glanced at the documents as Severus was finished his story, his looked bewildered and shocked at the story Severus had just relayed to him. His Lily and James had sprouted a web of lies equal in cunning to any Slytherin? It was hard to believe.

"So," said Severus, his voice returning to its deep, silky rhythm. "What do we do?"

"What do you mean my boy?" replied Dumbledore, as if he had no idea in the world what Severus was talking about.

"About the child!" hissed Severus, his voice regaining the malice that had been lost since Halloween. "Do we send it wherever you've whisked off Harry Potter to?"

"I don't see any reason why we should," smiled Dumbledore, his eyes once again finding their twinkle.

"Then what?" demanded Severus, noticing too late the twinkling that had reappeared. "Oh no Old man, I don't know the first thing about raising a child!"

"I don't see how you have much of a choice."

"You will not meddle in my affairs Headmaster," Severus replied as his eyes shot daggers at the headmaster. If it had been anyone else, they would have known to back away in fear. "I don't know the first thing about being a father; my own father wasn't a good role-model in that regard."

"I have no doubt you are a better man than your father."

"I'm a bitter, cruel man; you know this to be true," continued Severus, ignoring the Headmaster's counterpoints. "And anyways Albus, it doesn't matter. I'm known as a Death Eater, I'll be on my way to Azkaban. I saw the Daily Prophet this morning. They've already caught the Lestranges."

"Severus!" exclaimed the Headmaster in surprise. "Do you trust me so little? I told you when you started spying for me that I would keep you out of Azkaban, I promise you I will keep my word."

For a moment, Severus almost looked speechless. "I-I- Headmaster I don't know what to say."

"No thanks is required Severus. You know I trust you completely, and I know you will make a great father. Your son is, after all, one of the last two living reminders of Lily Evans. I'm also sure that when Harry begins his education here at Hogwarts, you will do everything in your power to help protect him."

Severus scowled at that last remark. He knew the Headmaster had won the battle of paternity rights, he just hoped he could prove to the Old Man that he really was capable of being a good father. He was worried he was going to end up the reincarnation of his own father. And protect the Potter brat? How could he possibly do that? The child was likely to be as arrogant and foolhardy as his bully of a father.

"Anyways Severus," exclaimed the Headmaster, rising from the light brown sofa. "I had best be on my way. I have some business to attend to, and I have to convince the Ministry of your innocence, which I'm sure, will not be a problem. I'll also deliver your son's documents for you if you would like? Good-bye Salric!"

"Meddlesome Old Coot," scowled Severus as he watched the Headmaster escape his chambers through the interschool Floo in Severus' sitting room. Severus turned to look at the young boy _no his son, his and Lily's son_, and smirked as he watched the boy still playing quietly with his new bear.

"Come on Salric," said Severus, fighting back a yawn. "It's time for bed."

"Me Salric?" asked the boy, his obsidian eyes piercing his father's counterparts.

"Yes, you're Salric," replied Severus with a twinge of guilt. He knew it wouldn't be safe for the world to know that the first born son of Lily and James Potter still lived and was harbouring with a Death Eater (acquitted or not), and that said Death Eater just happened to be the boy's biological father. In a time when the Wizarding World was idolizing James and Lily, the realization that Lily had been with a Death Eater and that James' and Lily's marriage had been a lie, would cause public outrage, Not to mention what it would do to Harry Potter when he aged; the supposed saviour of the Wizarding world. Not that he cared about the Potter brat. True he was grateful for what James had done for his son, but he was still convinced this entire scheme was James Potter's idea, he still blamed James for taking his Lily away, and nothing would erase the hatred he felt for his old Hogwarts nemesis.

.

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 - An Angry Afternoon

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, or anything pertaining to the Harry Potter universe. That honour goes to JK Rowling and her publishers.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

An Angry Afternoon

* * *

><p>One warm summer afternoon, approximately ten years after Severus Snape had rescued his son from the destruction at Godric's Hollow, Salric Snape found himself wandering the empty castle grounds in search of something to do. It was a beautiful afternoon, the sun was shining blissfully in the pale, blue summer sky, the vast lake was glistening; a warm and inviting escape to the summer heat, on a perfect day such as this one any eleven year old boy would find himself countless distractions on which to amuse himself; but not Salric. On this day, Salric was angry. He didn't want to swim in the refreshing lake, fly on his training broom, or visit his friend Draco Malfoy for the third time in a week; he especially didn't want to help his father with his infernal potions, not when his father was the reason for his anger. Salric Snape wanted nothing more than to visit Diagon Alley.<p>

He knew he was perhaps being unreasonable, his father had a very important job after all, and it wasn't anyone who could brew the necessary potions that the magical institute required. No he understood very well how important his father was, but what he didn't understand was why his father had to brew the potions now at this very moment in time, after all the end of term had only concluded a few short weeks ago, how many potions could a school void of students really need?

Salric sighed to himself and approached the shore of the immense lake. Despite his anger and frustration, he had to admit that the lake was beautiful. He loved exploring the land around the lake, finding little animals taking shelter from the sun's rays, collecting rocks from the edge of the water, lying on his back listening to the birds sing around him while watching the clouds breeze by. But alas, such pleasantries did not even cross his mind on this particular afternoon. Instead he picked up the largest rocks he could discover and threw them violently into the lake, splashing his clean clothes. He knew his father would be furious that he was dirtying his clothes, and despite himself, Salric smiled. Perhaps his father shouldn't have banished him from their quarters in the first place.

"Quit sulking," his father had reprimanded with a stern look on his face. "If you cannot find something to amuse yourself with here, perhaps it would be best if you spent the afternoon out on the grounds. At least that way I wouldn't have to look at your sullen face, and maybe I would be able to get some work done."

Salric threw a heavy stone in the lake with extra force as he recalled the memory. How dare his father have the audacity to banish him, when it was his own father's fault for making him sulk in the first place! If his father had only kept his promise, they would both be enjoying the day in the magical shopping area that was Diagon Alley. They went on the same day every year, but this year was to be even more special, this day he was to get his school supplies and more importantly, his wand.

A wand was a wizard's lifeline. It was how magical people gained access to their magical core, using it to channel their magic and release spells. Without his wand, a wizard was no more than a common Muggle. He knew some wizards and witches, like his father and the Headmaster, could perform certain spells without the need of a wand, but that skill was very rare and often not achieved until adulthood.

Salric had been looking forward to the day on which he would purchase his very own wand for as long as he could remember. Oftentimes he would use a stick and mimic the wand movements he had seen his father use or read about in his favourite books, and indeed he knew he had many spells memorized already, but until he could feel the magic course through his veins for himself it just wasn't good enough.

He had unleashed magic before of course as had all underage magical children, but he hardly included wild magic with trained magic. He had no control over wild magic, it just happened. No, he couldn't wait to perform his very first controlled spell.

He could still remember his very first experience with wild magic when he had been seven years old. It had been talked about in the school for quite some time afterwards, much to his father's dismay. He had been walking the corridors of Hogwarts Castle during the winter break. Oftentimes when classes were not in session, Salric would be allowed to explore the castle at his own leisure as long as he agreed to stay in the common areas. He rarely disobeyed that rule, for as much as he loved the magical castle, he knew there were parts of the castle that could harm him or even kill him. This time was no different. He was playing on the ground floor not far from the entrance to the dungeons, pretending to be a powerful and ancient mage who had taken over residence of a castle when he heard someone approach him. He turned around and saw an hourglass shaped boy, with dusty brown hair, and moss coloured eyes. He knew this boy was named Dustin Martin, and that he was one of his father's most despised students.

"Well if it isn't the git's greasy son," the older boy had said, a smirk appearing on his horse-like face. "Shouldn't you be at your lovely father's side watching him bully students?"

Salric knew his father didn't have the best reputation around the school. Some students thought his father was a Dark wizard who mastered all kinds of horrible jinxes and curses, some believed he used exceptionally untalented students as potions ingredients, some even came to the conclusion that his father was a vampire and that his meal-of-choice was students caught in the halls after curfew; all of the students, Salric included, agreed on one thing though, that his father really did not like children. His father had no patience when it came to his students, and would accept nothing but the best when it came to potions. He knew his father was a very strict teacher, but he had to be, Potions was a very dangerous subject, one mishap from a student could result in the death of everyone in the room.

"Your father took points from me today," the boy continued, slowly creeping towards Salric. His smirk had turned into a contorted frown hinted with traces of malice. Salric knew he had to escape; this boy wasn't here for a friendly chat.

"Do you know why he took points?" The older boy continued his approach towards Salric; every step seemed to make his face grow darker and darker. For the first time in Salric's life, he was truly afraid. This boy looked like he desperately wanted to hurt him. Salric looked around for somewhere to run, but the older boy seemed to have cornered him in an unused room. The room was completely empty; there wasn't even anything he could use as a weapon to defend himself.

"I'll tell you why he took points from me," the boy was towering over Salric now, and Salric noticed he was taking out his wand. "Other than the fact that I happen to be in Gryffindor – and we both know how much your father hates Gryffindors – your father took points from me because I was talking to my friend. He ignored the two Slytherin girls who were giggling in the corner, they certainly didn't get any points taken, and all because they're Slytherins."

Salric watched in horror as the angry boy in front of him pulled out his wand and pointed it in his face. Salric knew what was about to happen, he was about to be on the receiving end of a jinx. He had never felt a jinx before, but he knew they could be quite nasty and evil. He hoped that the jinx this boy had in mind wasn't particularly evil. He wished his father were here; the entire school feared his father, and for that reason most of the students left Salric well enough alone.

"After your father maliciously deducted points from me and had the nerve to assign me a detention as well, he had the audacity to mock my potion. My potions are never good enough for that heartless bastard! He told me that if I had continued to stir in the raven feathers, I would have blown up the entire classroom! Do you know what happened then?"

Dustin's eyes narrowed in on Salric's, his wand raised and ready to strike. Salric closed his eyes tight and shook his head no; he just wanted this to be over with. He wanted his father to come to his rescue.

"Everyone laughed at me," the boy spat. "Everyone always laughs at me when your father has his way. I'm sick of it! Now, I'm going to have my revenge. Now, I'm going to hurt the Professor's slimy, sneaky, snarky son. Then your father will leave me alone."

Dustin began to chant the spell, but Salric wasn't listening. Salric squeezed his eyes as tight as they would let him and wished with all his might that his father would walk into the abandoned classroom. He wished his father's deep, silky voice would boom to his rescue, he knew that voice incited fear into the hearts of every student; but to Salric it was the voice of a saviour.

And suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere; "Mr Martin!" The voice was loud and angry; it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once. It was louder than Professor Dumbledore's during the opening feast; it was so loud Salric was certain it could be heard throughout the entire castle. The voice was frightening, it was the angriest Salric has ever heard, but it did not frighten Salric, on the contrary; it filled him with warmth. His father had come to save him.

Dustin on the other hand fled to the other side of the classroom, his malicious expression changed to one of pure terror. His eyes were wide with fear and Salric could see beads of sweat had started to drop down the sides of his face. "W-w-where are you?" Dustin stuttered.

"I ask the questions here!" the voice bellowed. "What are you doing with my son?"

Salric took this opportunity to flee from the abandoned classroom. He was expecting his father to be right outside, but he wasn't. Salric didn't want to hesitate to ponder where his father was, so instead he ran faster than he had ever run before. He didn't stop until he reached the safety of his father's quarters in the dungeons. He dived under the emerald sheets in his bedroom and didn't leave the safety of his bed until his father came to him. It was then that his father explained to him that indeed the entire castle had heard his father's voice booming through the castle walls, but it hadn't been his father who was speaking; it had been Salric's first bout of accidental magical that had caused the phenomenon.

Salric smiled as the memory faded. His father had been so proud of him that day. Instead of acting rash and arguing with the older boy, or resorting to the Muggle means of physical attacking the stronger boy, Salric had instead summoned the voice of his father, the voice of authority to come to his rescue; even if it was accidental. His father had told him it was a very cunning and Slytherin thing to have done.

Salric loved it when his father praised his accomplishments; he especially loved it when his father informed him of how Slytherin he could be. Salric groaned as he realized how un-Slytherin his actions this afternoon had been. He had deliberately argued with his father, sulked on the sofa in the sitting room, and then purposely soaked his perfectly clean clothes in order to anger his father. He was acting like a rash Gryffindor, and he knew all too well how his father acted towards Gryffindors.

Salric lay down on the grass, letting the warmth of the sun radiate off his body. Salric was debating whether he should apologize to his father for acting like his father's least favourite House, or if he could possibly sneak into his bedroom and change his clothes before his father even noticed the state they were in. He was so deep in his thoughts, that he didn't notice another person had joined him on the hill by the shore of the lake.

"Salric Snape!" shouted a silky voice and Salric shot straight up. The voice that had once saved Salric from a very unpleasant jinx did not fill him with feelings of warmth at that particular moment; instead the voice filled him with feelings of shame and guilt.

"Yes dad?" asked Salric, spinning around to face the man in question. He noticed his father's stern face staring at him, but his eyes didn't look as menacing as he thought they would, all things considered.

"Why are your clothes soaking wet and patched with grass stains?"

Salric let out a soft groan. He had been stupid for lying down on the grass when he knew his clothes were wet.

"And why, may I ask, are you wearing your good shirt and trousers? I thought I told you to change before you went outside." Severus stepped closer to Salric and rolled his eyes. His clothes were absolutely filthy.

"I'm sorry father; I just couldn't wait to get some fresh air." Salric hoped his father wouldn't catch the lie. He didn't want to make his father even angrier by letting him know just how Gryffindor he has been acting.

"Don't lie to me," said Severus coldly. "I am well aware as to why you are in the state you are in."

"You are?" said Salric, he couldn't help but sound amazed. His father always seemed to know everything.

"Yes," replied his father curtly. "And I do apologize that we didn't make our annual trip to Diagon Alley this afternoon, but as I told you I had important work to tend to."

"I know dad," huffed Salric, suddenly interested on the blades of grass at his feet. "It's just; today I would have gotten my wand."

"And you still get your wand," his father almost shouted. "I told you we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. You have spent most of the day sulking I daresay you realize it's almost time for dinner."

"It is?" Salric was shocked. So much time had passed since he stormed out of his father's quarters in an angry daze.

"Yes," replied his father, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Now, stop acting like a spoiled Malfoy and understand that sometimes life doesn't happen as you have planned. Come wash up for dinner and join me and the staff in the Great Hall."

Salric trailed after his father as they walked back towards the castle's entrance doors. He _had_ been acting like spoiled Draco Malfoy. Determined he didn't want to end up like his blonde companion he sped up after his father, his thoughts turning to all the adventures he would have tomorrow in Diagon Alley, and what kind of wand Mr Ollivander would give him.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Real Wizard

**Chapter 4**

A Real Wizard

* * *

><p>Salric awoke very early the next morning; he could hardly contain his excitement. He had been to Diagon Alley plenty of times before, but always as the son of a Hogwarts Professor, he had never yet been as a Hogwarts student. Finally he would be able to purchase his required school supplies; finally he would be able to hold his very own wand within his hands.<p>

After a very thorough shower (he wanted to look his best after all) he got dressed in his finest wizard robes that his father had purchased for him and started to search frantically for his Hogwarts letter. He knew the list off by heart, and his father certainly knew the items that his son needed, but he wanted this day to be perfect, and for that he needed his Hogwarts letter.

He could still remember the day he had received the letter he had been awaiting all his life. It had been on his last birthday, the second of January. He had been seated in the Great Hall at the High Table with the Hogwarts Professors at the head of the Hall, munching happily on his breakfast when an impressive flock of owls fluttered in to deliver the daily post.

Salric had of course been expecting his Hogwarts letter; he knew he was a magical child. Sometimes he envied Muggleborn children; they got to experience the shock of a lifetime. Nevertheless he was still nervous that perhaps he wasn't magical after all, perhaps he was actually a Squib. The back of his mind kept telling him that that was ridiculous, he had already performed plenty of accidental magic, and since Squibs were basically Muggles in magical families, accidental magic was impossible for them.

He watched as the owls flew around the Great Hall, delivering the latest edition of the Daily Prophet and messages from home to students and staff alike. Salric laughed out loud as he watched a Barn Owl land on his father's head and begin pecking at his long strands of black hair until his father took the Prophet tied to his foot. His father did not look impressed.

Salric continued watching the owls flutter in from the opening in the ceiling, getting more and more anxious. Where was his letter? He knew the Deputy Headmistress Professor McGonagall wasn't going to hand deliver it to him personally, she had insisted that it was tradition for all students to receive their Hogwarts letters by mail, whether they happened to currently reside in the castle or not.

Salric's doubts washed away instantly as he saw a tiny Scops-owl flying towards him. The tiny owl landed on the table in front of him and held out his leg, awaiting Salric to take the parchment attached to it. Salric was so excited he could hardly move. He was shaking with so much excitement that when he reached over to take the letter he spilled pumpkin juice all over the poor animal. With an annoyed flap of its wings, the owl moved off to the side and started to preen its feathers.

Salric stared at the letter, too relieved and in shock to open it. It wasn't until his father said "well are you going to gawk at it or open it?" that he finally came out of his apparent stupor.

Salric held up the yellow envelope that indicated in emerald green writing that it was addressed to Mr S. Snape, the Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He carefully opened the neatly sealed envelope and read aloud to his father:

**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

**Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

**(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

**Dear Mr Snape,**

**We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.**

**Yours sincerely, **

**Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress**

He smiled excitedly at his father who gave him a slight wink before taking the letter from him. His father conjured up a blank sheet of paper and a quill and told his son to write a quick reply so the Deputy Headmistress would know he would be attending next year. Salric gave a hearty laugh because the Deputy Headmistress was seated right next to his father, and was in fact listening as Salric read the letter aloud. She gave Salric a pleasant smile and informed him that this "Minerva McGonagall" sounded like a lovely woman and that Salric shouldn't keep her waiting for a reply.

Salric took the quill and parchment from his father and wrote:

**Dear Deputy Headmistress**

**I would be honoured to attend your fine institution in September. Thank you for the acceptance letter and I look forward to meeting you along with all the other professors.**

**Kindly,**

**Mr S. Snape**

Salric attached the reply to the owl and gave him a small piece of bacon. He watched in delight as the owl hopped along the table and stuck out his leg in front of Professor McGonagall. She took the attached letter from the owl and nodded politely, indicating to the owl that no reply was necessary and he could return to the Owlery.

"Severus!" said McGonagall with a wry smile on her face. "I didn't know you had a son."

Severus rolled his eyes in mocked annoyance, but his lips betrayed a small smirk.

Coming out of the daze of remembrance, Salric realized his father was standing in the doorway of his bedroom and was apparently talking to him.

"Er, pardon?" Salric knew his father wouldn't be impressed that he just wasted air talking to Salric as he hadn't heard a word he had said.

"I said," sneered his father narrowing his eyes. "Are you ready to go? I would like to get there fairly early so we can avoid the herds of bumbling students."

"I'm just about ready to go!" replied Salric, a gigantic smile forming on his face. "I just need to find my list of school supplies."

Salric was about to recheck the stack of papers lying on his desk when he noticed his father had put up a hand to stop him. His father reached into the pocked of his robes and took out a piece of parchment.

"I don't even know why you need this list," stated his father. "It's not as if you don't have the list memorized already, and I assure you that I, as a Professor at this institution, am required to know all the supplies students need for their school term at Hogwarts."

"I just want everything to be perfect."

"Yes, I'm sure you do. Now follow me to the Headmaster's office. Professor Dumbledore has kindly offered to let us use his floo for this excursion."

* * *

><p>Children. Everywhere. Severus ran his hand through his hair and gave a sigh. He was not looking forward to spending the rest of the morning and afternoon being surrounded by a sea of overly happy children and their frolicking parents.<p>

Severus grabbed hold of his son's cloak and gave him a sharp glare that indicated if-you-so-much-as-leave-my-sight-you-will-scrubbing-cauldrons-for-the-rest-of-summer. His son gave a sharp nod in reply, understanding completely that his father was wishing he were back in the dungeons quietly brewing a potion.

Severus took a deep breath, formed an expressionless mask but made sure to fill his eyes with contempt so that anyone who dared get in his way would know to back off immediately, and entered the crowd of exasperated children and their equally annoying families; a brave feat worthy of any Gryffindor.

He watched as his son looked around in awe at all the shops and people. His head seemed to turn in every direction as he took in the scenes around him as they walked. Severus rolled his eyes; it was as if the foolish child had never been there before.

They continued on down the crowded alleyway, only to stop abruptly as his son noticed the Quidditch shop. Severus let out a sigh and followed his son to the window of the crowded shop, seemingly overflowing with excited boys. The excitement in the boys' faces seemed to die when they noticed Professor Snape approaching the window. Severus smirked and enhanced his facial features to show displeasure in hopes of striking more fear into the boys.

"Look!" he heard his son cry. "It's the new Nimbus Two Thousand – fastest ever –"

"We're not here to look at broomsticks," replied his father, dragging his disappointed son away from the store. Where the boy got his love of Quidditch he would never know, neither he – Severus, nor his mother had any love for the sport. He supposed his brief time with James Potter must have had some influence on the boy, not that his son could possibly remember anything from that period in time.

They continued on down the boisterous avenue, passing the Apothecary, and pet shop until finally the reached their first destination. Gringotts Bank. Severus pushed open the bronze and silver doors and entered the marble hall with his son in tow.

Severus scowled as he led his son over to a Goblin. He hated dealing with Goblins almost as much as he hated dealing with incompetent children.

"Good morning," said Severus, as pleasantly as possible. "We've come to withdraw some money out of the Snape account."

"Key please, sir."

Severus, already prepared, handed the tiny creature his shiny key. He noticed the counter had recently been used, it had mouldy crumbs scattered all over it. Severus wrinkled his nose at the disgusting sight that reminded him too much of Rubeus Hagrid, the school's Gamekeeper. Suddenly he remembered Hagrid _was_ supposed to be in Diagon Alley today, picking up a dangerous artefact that Severus did not approve of, as well as another task Dumbledore wouldn't even tell him about.

"Everything seems to be in order," stated the Goblin after a moment's silence. "Someone will be a long shortly to take you down to the vaults." The tiny creature scurried away, leaving an impatient Severus with his son.

"Did you see the state of that counter?" asked his son with a strange look on his face. "I thought Goblins were supposed to be clean and orderly. That mess reminded me of Hagrid."

"Indeed," drawled Severus. He was happy at his son's observational skills. He would make a fine Slytherin.

"I can assure you," said a Goblin off to the side. "We are indeed a clean and orderly race. In fact it was a wizard who made that unfortunate mess on that nice counter. Now then, my name is Bogdek, are you ready to proceed to your vault?"

"Yes," replied Severus curtly, following the Goblin named Bogdek to the narrow stone passageway that would lead them to Severus' small vault. They approached the railway tracks and he watched as his son practically jumped into the small cart. Severus hated the ridiculousness of needing to travel on a railway cart to get to his vault. Banks were one feature where he favoured the Muggle counterpart over the Wizarding one. His son laughed with joy as they sped through the passageway.

After what felt like an exceedingly long time, they finally reached their destination. Severus and Bogdek exited the small cart and entered the vault. Severus knew its contents were nothing compared to that of the Malfoy's or the Black's, but his teacher's salary was quite good and the very small fortune was more than enough for him and his son to live comfortably. He gathered up a collection of Sickles, Galleons and Knuts and went back to the cart where his son sat patiently, gazing around the cavern.

Once again outside in the overbearing sunshine within the rustle and bustle of the busy alley, Severus informed his son they would purchase his son's school uniform before they did anything else. Salric's head dropped a little, Severus knew he badly wanted his wand, but he would have to wait. His son needed to learn patience.

* * *

><p>They approached Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and Salric instantly perked up when he saw Draco was being attended to inside.<p>

"Hogwarts?" asked the smiling Madam Malkin when they entered the shop.

"Yes ma'am," replied Salric politely.

Salric and his father followed the woman to the back of the shop and Severus stepped back to let the woman do her work.

"Hey Draco," greeted Salric, a wide grinned appearing on his face.

"Hello Salric. I just met the most interesting boy."

"Really, who?" asked Salric.

"I didn't get his name. His parents were our kind, yet he knew nothing of our world." The blond boy answered scornfully.

"That's awful, why?" Salric said shocked, why would parents keep the magical Wizarding world away from their own children?

"He said they were dead," drawled Draco.

"Oh, poor kid," Salric replied looking sad. He knew his own mother had died not long after he was born, he couldn't even remember her. He couldn't imagine losing his father as well.

"Yes it's terrible," said Draco, looking like he didn't care one way or the other. "The strangest thing though, was that he was brought here by that servant Hagrid."

"Hagrid is not a servant!" shouted Salric. Salric considered Hagrid to be a friend, and he hated it when Draco talked town to him.

Draco let out a pompous chuckle. "Yes, you would like him wouldn't you? Well I best be off. Mother and father will be looking for me. I'll see you at school I guess." And with that, the pure-blooded, blond haired boy left the shop.

"He's gotten worse dad," said Salric after they too had departed from the robe shop.

"He certainly seems to be picking up a few unfortunate habits from his father," replied Severus. Now that he knew the Malfoys were here he wanted to get this shopping trip over with as fast as possible; he really didn't feel like playing pretend friend today. "I think we'll visit the Apothecary next, there are a few things I need to pick up as well."

They entered Slugs & Jiggers Apothecary and Severus watched contentedly as Salric explored the shop. He knew his son possessed a love and extraordinary talent for potions. He knew his son was going to do exceedingly well during his first year of Potions classes, after all he could already brew most of the required curriculum. One of the benefits of having the school's Potions Master as a father.

"Good morning, Severus," squeaked a plump voice from over the counter.

"Good Morning, Mr Jiggers," nodded Severus politely.

"What can I do for you today?"

Severus ordered a few last minute ingredients that he needed for the new school term as well as an advanced starter's kit for Salric. He added a few more ingredients to the kit that he knew Salric would need once term commenced. Severus smiled politely to the man as he offered Severus his usual 20 per cent off discount for being such a loyal customer over the years.

Next they went to Potage's Cauldron Shop and Flourish and Blotts where they purchased a pewter cauldron as well as the required textbooks and reading materials for first year students. Severus couldn't help but smirk as he watched paths open up throughout the crowd wherever they were walking; people were certainly afraid of the dreaded Potions Master.

After they had finished buying all the items on the list, with only the much anticipated wand left to be purchased, Severus, much to his son's disappointed, informed Salric that they would be stopping for a quick lunch at the Leaky Cauldron before they ventured over to Ollivanders Wand Shop.

Severus and Salric sat down at an empty corner in the Leaky Cauldron. The pub was almost completely empty which was quite uncharacteristic for this time of day. Some new bit of gossip must have gone around leaving the pub so void of its usual afternoon drunks. Salric had ordered a plate of fish and chips with a mug of pumpkin juice but he could only pick at it. Why did his father have to torment him so much? His father knew how badly he wanted his wand!

"You do know food is supposed to be digested, not played with?" drawled his father, one eyebrow raised in its distinctive fashion.

"Yes, I am aware," huffed Salric, he didn't have time for his father's sarcastic remarks.

"I hope your realise that we won't be leaving this pub until you have finished your meal." Severus smirked as Salric began eating his food as fast as possible. "Slow down idiot boy or you'll choke."

"P-P-P-Professor S-S-S-S-Snape," said a stuttering voice, somewhere to the left of the table. Salric didn't even bother to look up to see who it was; he was too busy trying to finish his food so he could finally hold his wand in his hand.

"Quirrell," replied Severus curtly.

Now Salric did look up. He was surprised to see the former Muggle Studies Professor in the Leaky Cauldron. The last he had heard, the Professor was taking some time off to travel all around the world. He wasn't sure why the Professor was having problems speaking, but he was quite intrigued to hear about his adventures.

"Hello Professor Quirrell," greeted Salric happily. "How was your time abroad?"

"H-H-Hello to you t-too Mr S-S-Snape," muttered the pale professor. It was only now that Salric noticed that the pale man had a purple turban on your head. "I-I'm coming back to H-H-Hogwarts to teach D-Defence Against the D-D-Dark Arts this y-year."

Salric's eyes quickly turned to his dad's, he knew his father was always asking Professor Dumbledore to let him teach that particular subject, but Professor Dumbledore always turned him down. Salric watched as his father grumbled in disappointment and gave his colleague a scathing look.

"I bet you learned loads on your travels," said Salric, trying his best to ease the stuttering Professor. His already pale face went even paler when Severus had glared at him.

"Y-Y-You'll never guess who was h-here e-earlier S-Severus," stammered Professor Quirrell nervously, choosing to change the subject.

"Surprise me," said Severus coldly, clearly he wanted nothing more than to get away from the stuttering man.

"H-H-Harry P-P-Potter."

"Potter?!" exclaimed Severus suddenly. Salric watched has the features on Severus' face turned darker than usual; hatred and loathing could be seen behind his father's obsidian eyes. Salric at once became very frightened; he had seen his father angry many times before, but never like this.

"D-D-Dad?" stuttered Salric, sounding quite a bit like Professor Quirrell. Quirrell had seen the look that befell Severus' face and quite wisely backed away to the other side of the now empty pub.

"We're leaving now!" snarled Severus, getting up suddenly and dragging his son towards the floo.

"But my wand!" cried Salric trying to pry himself from his father's strong grip. There was no way he was going to leave Diagon Alley without his wand; it was the entire reason he wanted to come here!

Severus halted and turned towards his son, giving him a deadly glare. Salric squirmed under his father's tall stature wondering just what had happened to make his father look so angry. He knew his father didn't like to talk about Harry Potter, and Salric had learned long ago not to mention the Boy-Who-Lived or his father would break out into a sarcastic tirade about what a spoiled, arrogant brat the boy must be, but never before had a discussion about the young wizard made his father so angry.

Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose with his long fingers and seemed to be mustering up all of his strength in order to calm down. When he finally opened his eyes again they were no longer filled with the malice they had been a moment before, but were back to the long dark tunnels they normally were.

"Yes son," said Severus in as calm a voice as he could. "Let's go get your wand."

They walked through the busy alleyway towards Ollivanders Wand Shop. Salric could tell his father was still in a foul mood, but was trying his best to curtail it for his son's sake. Salric could see the narrow and shabby shop ahead of them, and he quickened his pace. Finally, after years of waiting, he was going get his wand; he was going to be a real wizard.

With the sound of a quiet bell, Salric and Severus entered the small shop. Salric saw that the store was packed with shelves upon shelves of narrow boxes that he supposed held wands, and somewhere within that jungle, was his wand. Today his very own unique wand would choose him.

"Good afternoon," said a quiet voice from among the collection of narrow boxes and shelves. An elderly man was standing not far from them.

"Hello Mr Ollivander!" exclaimed Salric enthusiastically. He could barely keep himself from shouting at the old man, he was too excited. He sensed his father's eyes boring into the back of his head, and he knew he had to calm down.

"Mr Snape," said the man. "I'm happy to see you here with your father. Getting your first want is quite an exciting time. I remember when your mother was in here buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow; nice wand for charms if I do say so myself."

"You knew my mother?" gasped Salric; no one ever spoke to him about his mother. All he knew about her was that she was killed during the War, and that she had been very beautiful and smart and that his father had loved her very much. He knew the topic was a sore one for his father, so he rarely brought her up.

"Yes, every Hogwarts student buys their wands from me," replied Ollivander.

"Oh," said Salric somewhat disappointed; he wanted to hear more about his mum.

"In fact," said Mr Ollivander, his face brightening up. "Your Bro-"

"That enough!" said Severus, rising from the chair at the front of the store. His temper from earlier had apparently returned in full force. "We are in a bit of a hurry Mr Ollivander, if we could please just get this over with?"

"Of course," said Mr Ollivander giving Severus a piercing look, his smile from earlier had faded. "Well Mr Snape, which is your wand arm?"

"Left," replied Salric already holding his arm out. Mr Ollivander measured his arm and then scurried off to the back of the store only to return a few moments later with a wand in his hand.

Salric took the wand in his hand feeling very nervous. "Maple and unicorn hair. Twelve inches," informed Mr Ollivander. Salric swished the wand but nothing happened. Feeling disappointed he handed the wand back to Mr Ollivander.

"Okay, let's try this one," said Mr Ollivander picking a wand from one of the shelves. "Holly and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Nice and flexible."

Salric took the wand in his hand and swished it around, but once again, nothing happened. Salric was starting to think that perhaps he wasn't magical at all.

"Ah!" exclaimed the Wand-Maker. "I think I know the perfect wand!" And he disappeared somewhere amongst shelves. He came out a few minutes later holding a beautiful wand. It didn't look any different from the other wands, but Salric knew there was something different about this wand, it looked right somehow.

Mr Ollivander handed him the wand and as soon as Salric held it in his hand he felt a warm glow radiate inside his body. He swished the wand around in front of him and a stream of silver and green sparks sprang from the tip. His father gave a nod of approval and Salric could even see the faint markings of a smile somewhere hidden amongst his father's expressionless mask.

"Oh well done!" said Mr Ollivander. "Birch, Dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches. Quite whippy. That's quite a resilient wand Mr Snape."

A huge smile grew across Salric's face as his father paid for his wand. He knew he wouldn't ever let the want out of his sight. He wanted to immediately start trying out the spells he had read about, but he knew his father would make him wait until the start of term like all the other students. Salric thought that was a bit unfair, what's the point of living in a magical school and having a Professor for a father if you couldn't use that to your every advantage? But Salric supposed he could wait. He clutched his wand tightly against his chest and let out a small cry of delight; finally he was a real wizard.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Dark Arts

**Chapter 5**

The Dark Arts

* * *

><p>The last month of summer went by excruciatingly slow for Salric. The day after his trip to Diagon Alley, he and his father travelled to their home at Spinner's End in Cokeworth. Salric greatly disliked the two-story house and attributed the dismal final summer month to the neglected home. The house fit the persona of "dingy potions master" perfectly. The walls were covered in all sorts of old books and texts, the windows only let in a minimal amount of sunlight giving the house a dungeon feel, the furniture was dismal and torn. The only room in the building that didn't resemble something out of a horror film was Salric's bedroom.<p>

Severus, obviously lacking any sense of home décor, allowed Salric to have free reign when it came to decorating his own bedroom. As such, the room was very typical for an eleven year old boy. The walls were covered in posters of his favourite Quidditch team; The Appleby Arrows, magical trinkets and toys scattered the shelves, an emerald and silver bed was pressed up against the window beside an oaken desk. On this rainy afternoon near the end of August, a skinny eleven year old boy with short black hair sat hunched over the desk. His hands were ruffled in his hair, as he read a book, waiting for the minutes to pass by.

Salric was bored. His father was somewhere on the forbidden floor above him, no doubt in his potions lab. He wanted to join his father, but he knew that he required complete concentration while he was brewing. Instead Salric found himself reading _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_, one of his school texts. He loved reading about defensive magic, and would always let his imagination run wild when he was reading his school text. He would imagine himself as an adult wizard hunting down powerful dark wizards like He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his followers. Salric didn't know much about the time when You-Know-Who attempted to rule Britain, the Dark wizard had perished shortly after Salric was born. He had tried asking his father questions, but he quickly came to the conclusion that his father didn't like talking about that period of time; not many wizards did. Salric knew that many people had lost loved ones during the war, Salric was one such person; he had lost his mother.

He spent many nights dreaming about his mother. He had a few childhood photos of her and his father when they were young. He thought she had the most beautiful dark red hair, almost like a chestnut. He wished he could remember her, sometimes when he tried really hard, he thought he could remember her voice, it was a happy voice, a loving voice. His father told him many stories, how she was brilliant at Charms and Potions, and never failed to make even him, the cold hearted Severus, smile. He didn't understand how an evil wizard would be able to kill such a friendly witch like his mother; he didn't think he wanted to understand. All he understood was that he vowed he would rid the world of all evil wizards and their followers.

"Salric," said his father's deep voice from behind him, making Salric jump. His father always had a way of appearing without being heard. "I'm finished with my potion, why don't you wash your hands and set the table for dinner?"

"Yes dad," said Salric, setting the book down on the table after he creased the page so he wouldn't lose his place. "Can I go to the park after we eat?" The only decent thing about the dreary neighbourhood was that it was fairly close to a pleasant park. He loved curling up beside a hollowed out tree where he would spend hours reading books or watching the younger children play at the playground. He knew it was the park where his father had met his mother.

"If it has stopped raining," replied his father.

Salric groaned as he got up from his desk and followed his father into the small kitchen. It had poured rain almost every single day since they had arrived. He opened the cutlery drawer and gathered two sets of utensils, his thoughts were still on his mother.

"Dad," began Salric, a thought suddenly appearing in his head. He turned towards his father and watched as the man set two plates filled with roast beef on the small dining table, courtesy of the school's house-elves. "What house was my mum in?" He was quite shocked he had never thought to ask this question before; he has just always assumed she had been in Slytherin, like his father.

"Slytherin," replied his father without a moment's pause. "She was a very gifted Slytherin."

Salric grinned, happy at his father's answer. He didn't for one second doubt that his mother had been a Slytherin; he really couldn't picture his father being with someone from Gryffindor or Hufflepuff after all. He started to eat his food, thinking about how next week he would be living in the same dormitories as his mother once did.

* * *

><p>Severus had to work hard to supress the sigh that fought to come out of his mouth. He hated lying to his son about his mother. Dumbledore had insisted, for whatever reason, that the boy had to be kept in the dark about his mother. Severus had learned long ago not to question the motives of Albus Dumbledore; he just wished he could understand the reasoning. Something about how blasted Harry Potter wouldn't be able to complete his task if he knew he had family other than the Muggles he was living with. Severus didn't understand what kind of task a young boy could possibly have, and when he attempted to get answers, the headmaster just smiled with twinkling eyes and told him that someday all would be revealed. Severus had scowled; once again a Potter was causing him grief.<p>

Dumbledore had all but ordered Severus to tell the child that his mother had been Holly Nightshade, a Slytherin girl in the same year. She had a resemblance to Lily, both girls had red hair and green eyes, but where Lily's hair had been radiant and her eyes like sapphires; Holly's hair had been washed out and faded, her eyes the colour of moss. Nevertheless, it had been a brilliant cover up. After graduating Hogwarts, Holly had disappeared. It had been presumed she had joined the Death Eaters, but Severus couldn't recall having ever seen her at the meetings. During the aftermath of the war, her body had turned up not far from Diagon Alley after a group of stray Death Eaters had relinquished their anger. Her body had been barely recognizable.

Severus obeyed Dumbledore's deception, but he did not withhold certain information about the boy's true mother. He had given Salric photographs of his mother when she was a child, and had told her about many of their adventures together at Hogwarts. He hoped that when his son learned the truth of his mother, he would understand Severus had had to follow orders.

He watched as his son munched away happily on roasted potatoes, seemingly quite content that his mother had been in Slytherin. Severus had tried to avoid passing on his own prejudices of the school Houses to the boy, he knew there was a chance his son could end up in another house, and that there was quite a good chance the boy could end up in Gryffindor. He knew he would be proud no matter where his son ended up; he just hoped his son realized that as well.

"What House do you think I'll be in?" asked Salric as if he had been reading his thoughts.

"I'm not certain," replied Severus. "I think you have qualities of all the Houses. You know I'll be proud of you no matter where you are, even Gryffindor."

Salric let out a chuckle as he began clearing the table. "Very funny dad, I know you'd be disappointed if I didn't end up in your House. Can you imagine if I was in Gryffindor? You would have to take points!"

Severus let a small smile escape his thin lips. He knew that even if his very own son ended up in Gryffindor, he would indeed not hesitate to take points.

* * *

><p>The following week passed by slowly and was quite uneventful for the two Snapes. As each day passed, Salric seemed to get more and more hyper until on the fourth day, when Severus had threatened to not let him ride the train to school unless he stopped bouncing everywhere. Salric knew his father was bluffing, but nevertheless, he calmed down. Finally it was the last day of August. Tomorrow they would floo together to King's Cross station where Salric would bored the Hogwarts' Express with the other students.<p>

It was evening and Salric and Severus had just finished supper. Severus was upstairs on the second floor brewing a potion, and Salric was in the sitting room curled up in his father's reclining chair by the fireplace reading a book.

The book was very old. It was dusty and torn and it didn't even have a front cover. A lot of the pages were falling out and he had to be extra careful to not destroy the book even more as he read. He knew he shouldn't be reading the book. As soon as he had started reading it he knew the book had come from his father's library upstairs that was filled with books he didn't want Salric reading. The book in question was filled with spells Salric had never even imagined were possible. He could tell the book was a Dark Arts book as it was filled with only curses, jinxes and foul potions. He also knew he should put the book down, his father would be furious if he knew what he was reading, but he couldn't stop; it was just so interesting.

Page by page he absorbed the material. He read about a form of a body-bind curse that would only affect one part of the target's body, permanently disabling it. To his great shock he discovered there was a disarming spell that quite literally disarmed. He was currently reading about a supposed forgotten spell that would summon a ravenous magical creature from the caster's wand, when he heard the creak of the floor boards above, his father was on his way down stairs. He quickly shoved the Dark Arts book behind him and grabbed the closest book he could find, pretending to be immersed in the story.

"Enjoying your book?" his father asked silkily as he entered the sitting room.

"Oh yes!" exclaimed Salric, his voice a little too high to be believable. "It's very interesting."

"Indeed," said Severus, narrowing his eyes. "I do agree that _Willy the Wizard Goes to the Beach_ is a _very _fascinating book."

Salric groaned as his father approached him; his cover had been blown. Why, out of all the books on the table, did he have to choose a children's book?

"Well get up." Severus commanded icily. "Let's see what you're hiding."

Salric slowly got off the chair, debating whether he should lock himself in the bathroom away from his father's wrath. He then realized a simple lock wouldn't be able to repel a wizard. Instead he watched as his father picked up the book, his face looked furious.

"Where did you get this?" Severus hissed.

Salric opened his mouth to speak, to tell his father it had been in the pile of books on the table, and that he hadn't meant to read it, but Severus interrupted him.

"Never mind where you got it." Severus said his lip curling in disappointment. "You know perfectly well these books are out of bounds to you."

"But you read them!"

"I am a grown wizard!" Snape roared. "Now off to bed, I do not want to look at you until morning."

"But it's only seven-thirty!" Salric retorted.

"I don't care!" Severus hissed with a look of pure venom.

Salric gave his father a small glare and strode over to his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. It wasn't fair! He knew Draco got to read all sorts of books from his own father's library! Salric was only interested in the spells; it wasn't like he was going to actually use them! Salric threw himself on to his bed and buried his head into his pillow. He had known about the Dark Arts, and had never been tempted to look into them before. He knew his father was interested in them, but he also knew his father was a responsible adult and would never use them with malicious intent. Now, Salric understood the fascination behind that forbidden area of magic. It was like he was caught under a spell; he wanted, no, he _needed_ to learn more.

* * *

><p>Salric awoke early the next morning; all thoughts of the Dark Arts books were forgotten. Instead the only thing that he could think of was King's Cross Station and the Hogwarts' Express. He got dressed in his favourite Muggle clothing items; a pair of dark blue jeans and an emerald green Slytherin sweater. He carefully combed his midnight-black hair, making sure not a strand was out of place, and hurriedly entered the kitchen to see if his father had already prepared breakfast.<p>

A few hours later, after Salric had decided to run around in the rain to curb his enthusiasm, Severus decided it was time to go. He cast a quick drying spell over Salric's clothes and pulled him into the Floo.

A moment later they were at King's Cross Station, and it took everything in Salric's power not to dart out in the middle of the swarm of Muggles and run to the platform where the Hogwarts train awaited him. Instead he patiently walked by his father, who he noticed was actually wearing Muggle clothing, something Salric found hilarious.

They placed Salric's trunk onto a cart and wheeled it into the station. He recognized a few Hogwarts students – The Weasley family he knew, as they continued their walk, all of their eyes grew wide when they saw Professor Snape. Salric couldn't help but feel proud that his father could provoke such authority without even saying a word.

Suddenly they stopped and Salric all at once became very confused. They were standing right in front of platforms 9 and 10, but nowhere could he see a platform nine and three-quarters, nor could he spot the Hogwarts' Express. He became very distressed, what if the train had left early without him?

He looked up at his father's face and was about to ask him where the train was, when his father gave him a light shove on his shoulder, as if indicating Salric was supposed to walk through the wall between platform nine and ten!

Salric gave a small smile as he realized how ridiculous he had been. Of course magic was going to be used! It wasn't like they could hide a magical train out in the open with Muggles everywhere; it only made sense to have the train somewhere else. With a deep breath, Salric grabbed hold of his cart and ran through the wall.

On the other side of the barrier, Salric froze. There before him was the Hogwarts Express. It looked even more amazing than it did in his imagination. It was an older styled scarlet steam engine; its smoke was billowing around the crowd of people packed on the platform. He followed his father through the crowd until they found an empty compartment.

"I'll see you at the sorting ceremony," said his father as he loaded Salric's trunk onto the train.

"When I get sorted into Slytherin," said Salric with a wry smile.

"You shouldn't get your hopes up like that," smirked Severus. "You never know where the Sorting Hat might put you."

Severus ruffled Salric's hair, and with a quick turn on his heels he apparated out of sight.

Ten minutes later the train began to move out of the station. Salric watched as families waved to their loved ones and even watched as a small red headed girl with tears running down her face began running alongside the train.

Not wanting to be in his Muggle attire any longer, he changed into his school robes and curled up in the empty compartment and began to read _Hogwarts, A History._ Completely immersed in the book, he didn't even notice when the door to the compartment opened.

"I've already finished that book," said a bossy female voice.

He looked up to find that a girl with busy brown hair had entered his compartment. He didn't recognize her, so he assumed she was a first year like he was.

"I've just started it," admitted Salric. When the girl looked like she was about to burst into giving him a lecture he added: "but I already know all about Hogwarts."

"I didn't even know Hogwarts existed until I got my letter. I was ever so excited to learn that magic was real; my parents were quite surprised to say the least. I've heard that Hogwarts is the best magical school in the world. I can't wait to begin my education."

"So you're Muggle-born then?" Salric didn't really know what else to say.

"Oh yes, no one in my family is magical. Not that I know of anyway, I guess if they were they couldn't really tell me now could they? What about you? Are you Muggle-born?"

"No both my parents are magical."

"I see," said the girl. "You're lucky then, you probably already know all sorts of spells. I've spent most of my summer reading about spells, hoping to be able to catch up to magical children. I've already tried a few spells-"

"You tried magic?"

"Yes," said the girl, looking annoyed at having been interrupted.

"You're not supposed to perform magic outside of school," Salric informed the girl. "It's against the law."

"I didn't know!" the bushy haired girl gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

"I'm sure it's all right," Salric soothed the frightened girl. "If you didn't get a letter by now I'm sure you're off the hook."

The bushy haired girl looked relieved. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way," she said.

"I'm Salric Snape," said Salric.

"Really?" said Hermione. "Are you related to the Hogwarts professor Severus Snape?"

"Yes," smiled Salric. "He's my father."

Before Hermione could reply a round-faced boy entered their compartment. He had a frantic look on his face and Salric could see his eyes were puffy as if he had been crying.

"Have you seen a toad?" he asked them and both Salric and Hermione shook their heads. His lip started to tremble and he looked like he was about to start crying.

"I suppose I could help you look for him," said Hermione. "Salric would you like to help?"

Before he could answer three more boys entered the once empty compartment. The three boys gave the girl and the round-faced boy piercing looks and the two of them hastily left.

"Snape," said the pale-faced boy with blond hair who looked to be the leader of the three.

"Malfoy," replied Salric, not entirely sure why they were suddenly on a last-name basis.

"You should hear what they're saying throughout the train," said Draco, looking slightly amused.

"What are they saying?" asked Salric curiously.

"They're saying Harry Potter is on the train," Draco sneered. "I'm going to go and find him. See if he's really as great as he's cracked up to be. Do you want to join me?"

Salric groaned. He agreed with his father that the Boy-Who-Lived was probably nothing but a stuck up snob who probably thought he was better than everyone else; even more so than Draco. He really didn't want to meet Harry Potter, being friends with one stuck-up snob was hard enough.

"Suit yourself. See you at the Slytherin table. Boys!" and with a snap of his fingers Draco Malfoy and his bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle left him alone in the compartment.

Salric found himself brooding on what his father had said earlier. _You never know where the Sorting Hat might put you._ Salric had been sure he would end up in Slytherin like his parents, but now his head was filled with doubt. What if he ended up in Gryffindor? His father said he didn't care what house Salric belonged to, but he knew deep down his father would be disappointed. His father hated Gryffindors! He knew the other members of the staff – especially McGonagall – would tease the Head of Slytherin house for having a son elsewhere. He couldn't let his father down; he would do anything to make it into Slytherin House!

He picked up the history book hoping to distract himself from his wandering mind, but it was no use. The history book just made him remember the Dark Arts book he had found back home. The power that the book had over him made him slightly worried. Did it mean he was a Dark wizard? His father knew Dark magic and surely he wasn't a dark wizard! His father had told him that in order to understand your enemy, you should learn how your enemy thinks, and that meant learning the Dark Arts. He also had told him that the Dark Arts weren't necessarily evil spells; it was the intent behind the spells that were evil. But if that were the case, then how come his father didn't let him read the books?

Salric huffed as he stuffed the history book back in his trunk. He would have liked to know if there was a spell – dark or not – that he could use on the Sorting Hat that would ensure his place in Slytherin. He knew that there were spells that could control the mind, but did the Sorting Hat have a mind? If it did, would it even work on it? Not that it mattered; he didn't even know any mind control spells.

Salric looked out the window at the passing mountains and surrounding forest. The sun was setting in the sky and the first glimpses of stars could be seen. Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the train indicating that they would be arriving at Hogsmede station in five minutes.

Salric suddenly felt his stomach turn over about a thousand times before bunching up into a knot. He was very nervous. Never before had been so nervous to step foot into Hogwarts Castle.

The train arrived at a stop and Salric reluctantly left his compartment and joined his fellow classmates outside. Many people were pushing and shoving to make their way over to the horseless carriages, he even heard small fights break out amongst the students. Salric knew that he wouldn't be taken the carriages this year, as it was his first year. Suddenly he saw a familiar giant figure looming over the crowd of students.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?"

Salric was about to go greet his giant friend Hagrid, but stopped when he heard Hagrid mention Harry. Hagrid knew Harry? Well of course Hagrid knew Harry, who didn't know of Harry Potter! Salric huffed anyway, upset that Hagrid had chosen to acknowledge the famous Potter instead of him.

"C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step now! Firs' years follow me!"

Hagrid didn't even bother to so much as glimpse at Salric, and that thought upset him. He had known Hagrid for years, in fact he considered him to be a hilarious and odd uncle. Salric joined the other first years as they marched down a narrow pathway. The group of first years was completely silent; all that could be heard was the patter of footsteps and the bristle of the trees in the wind.

There was a loud "oooooh" as the first year students caught their first glimpse of the formidable castle in the distance. Even Salric, who had lived in the castle for most of his life, couldn't help but be amazed.

The classmates began to enter small boats that sat on top of the black lake. Salric joined Draco, Crabbe and Goyle in theirs. All at once, the little enchanted boats began to glide across the lake.

After they had passed a curtain of ivy and had ventured down a long dark tunnel, they reached an underground harbour. Everyone left their boats and followed Hagrid who was checking the boats. Everyone laughed as the round-faced boy from the train was reunited with his toad which was apparently named Trevor.

They followed Hagrid up the passageway and up a flight of stone stairs which let them to the entrance of the castle and in front of a huge, oak door. The watched in awe as Hagrid raised his gigantic fist and knocked on the door.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Great Hall

**Chapter 6  
><strong>

The Great Hall

Severus Snape apparated to the front gates that marked the entrance to the Hogwarts grounds, happy to be away from the boisterous atmosphere of King's Cross. The last time he had stepped foot at platform nine and three-quarters had been when he himself was a student, and it seemed only to have increased in deafening chaos since then. He let out a scowl as he realised that in only a few hours that train filled to the brim with overly-energetic students would be arriving for the start of term. He hoped his own son was behaving with more propriety than his classmates. He shuddered as an intrusive thought formed in the front of his mind of his son seated next to the Weasley twins and getting thrown off the train before even arriving. He rolled his eyes at such audacity, it would most likely be Potter who would be getting up to such misconducts if his notions were correct.

With a wave of his wand, Severus' unorthodox muggle attire transformed into his familiar billowing, black robes, and feeling a lot more confident in the accustomed apparel, he made his way through the grounds to the front door of the castle, his thoughts turning to his son and a certain book from earlier the past evening. He was furious at his son for reading such text, and even more infuriated at himself for apparently leaving it out where his son had access to it. For the life of him he couldn't figure out how the book had even moved from his private library upstairs to the downstairs sitting room, he couldn't even remember the last time he had bothered to look at such a tome. Letting the puzzling circumstance drop from his mind for the time being, his thoughts turned to darker ones. He didn't like the idea of his son having a curiosity for dark magic, the idea of his son following in his foot steps made him feel uneasy. He sighed as he supposed he was too liberal with his son about dark magic. He'd have to work quickly to correct that, perhaps he'd have to be like other parents and inflict the notions of dark magic being mysterious and terrifying. Better for his son to have nightmares than to be overly curious and follow down dark paths.

"Ready for the start of term?" questioned the headmaster as Severus continued on his journey to his dominion of the dungeons.

"Yes headmaster," said Snape curtly. He still had a few tasks before the start of term and wanted to get them out of the way as soon as possible, not be bothered by gossiping headmasters.

"Very good," the Headmaster said with a smile as though he were talking to one of his students and not a professor. "We have a lot of impressionable young minds joining us this year, I hope you are as excited as I am to feed their curious desires with knowledge and skills. One particular student in particular is joining us this year as I'm sure you know."

Severus felt his lip curl as the conversation turned towards the less-than-ideal topic of Potter. He tried to think of the boy as little as possible. Inwardly he cringed as he realised that would be a lot more difficult than normal as the boy was starting his term. He almost let out a gasp as he thought of something that had never even occurred to him before; if his son ended up in Gryffindor would Salric and the Potter brat end up as friends? Surely the boy would follow alongside his parents into the foolish house. Would he have to invite him over during summer holidays? He couldn't bear to watch his son sit next to Potter in potions class. He mentally shook his head no, deciding that his son was far too intelligent to be wrapped around whatever heroic notions Potter had about himself. No son of his would blindly follow hero worship!

"Severus..." said Dumbledore, Severus could almost hear a 'tut tut' wanting to emerge from behind the Headmaster's words. "I hope you aren't planning to treat Harry Potter unfairly just because of who is father happened to be?"

Severus stopped his brisk walk and stared the Headmaster in the eyes, if the headmaster was any one else he would have been glaring daggers menacingly enough to frighten even the toughest of men. "Headmaster," Severus began, his voice etched with venom. "I remember what I promised you the night I retrieved my son, but that does not mean I have to like Potter. I will put up with living in the same castle as him, I will even try my best to make sure he does not fall victim to any threats, but I will not put up with any of the foolish bravado that was present in his father." And with that, Severus stalked off deeper into the dungeons, leaving the headmaster behind.

The Head of Slytherin House inspected the common room of the aforementioned house one last time before heading to the Great Hall and joining the rest of the staff. He needed to make sure everything was in perfect order before the students arrived lest they acquire ill ideals that Slytherin was a house that embraced anything but the utmost perfection. Marginally satisfied with the appearance, he dimmed the lights and headed outside the dungeons towards the Great Hall. Normally such a day would leave him with dread as he pictured the year's term and all the talentless students he would have the misfortune of teaching, this year however he couldn't help but feel excitement over the thought of seeing his son be sorted and start his academic career. He was admittedly also looking forward to teaching Draco Malfoy who he knew had a love for potions as well. Two students who were gifted at potions in one year was almost too much to ask for. Oh sure there were usually at least a handful of students who were adept in the art of potion making, and probably a dozen or so more who could adequately follow the instructions, (not that he would ever say that to their faces of course, he didn't need the students to develop egos), but to actually have students who were passionate about the subject was a rarity.

Severus entered the Great Hall just as the candles were being conjured and the artificial panorama of the night's sky was being etched across the ceiling by Dumbledore's master spell casting. He cruised alongside the tables which would soon be filled with uproarious students and took his seat at the High Table beside twitchy Professor Quirrell. Snape noted he was the last of the staff to have arrived, even the notorious tardy Hagrid was already seated. _Eager for the Boy-Who-Lived's sorting, _Severus thought grimly to himself. The Potions professor almost didn't have enough time to finish that thought as all of a sudden a cacophonous, thundering roar resonated throughout the hall; the students had arrived.

* * *

><p>Salric gaped at the Great Hall in awe. Growing up inside the castle he had seen it countless times before, but tonight it somehow looked different, more magical if that were possible. He supposed it was his nerves and excitement that made everything seem bigger, brighter, and more fantastical than he could remember. He followed his line of fellow classmates down the Great Hall between the tables where the students of the other years already sat talking amongst themselves. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled as he saw the stars twinkling above him; he used to love watching Dumbledore conjure that spell. Behind him he could hear Hermione whispering something to herself, he supposed she was still trying to go over spells she thought she might need for the sorting ceremony. Salric felt a pang of guilt that he didn't tell her she didn't need to worry about spells, but his father and professor McGonagall had been adamant that he mustn't reveal the secret ahead of time.<p>

The line came to a halt and Salric felt his uneasiness rush to the pit of his stomach again. In a moment of panic his eyes gazed to the High Table where his father sat with a familiar scowl on his face glaring at the students. Salric almost laughed at the fact that he could find such a menacing look so comforting, but the feeling of uneasiness was replaced with determination; he would not let his father down!

He watched intently as Professor McGonagall placed the dismal looking hat on top of a stool and suppressed the urge to giggle as he noted the confused faces of his fellow first years. A part of him was jealous that this was new to them, how strange it must seem. He smiled at the thought of perfect Malfoy putting the dirty hat on his head; no doubt Draco would be full of complaints later tonight after he washed his hair a few times. He watched in silent glee as his classmates jumped when the hat began to sing. After it was finished he joined applause and noticed that most of the first years were much more relaxed now that they knew they only had to put the hat on their heads.

"I'm not putting that wretched thing on my head!" exclaimed Draco. Salric didn't doubt that Draco would much rather be preforming magic. He noticed that Hermione seemed rather disappointed as well.

One by one he watched the new students get sorted into their houses. He smiled when Hermione Granger's name came up and was shocked when she got sorted into Gryffindor, he thought for sure she'd be in Ravenclaw after their brief encounter on the train. He watched Neville Longbottom, the boy who had had some sort of trouble on the train, also get sorted into Gryffindor. Further and further down the alphabet the names went, each one getting closer and closer to his name, each one giving him more anxiety. Finally it was Malfoy's turn to put the hat on and Salric watched in envy as he was sorted into Slytherin before the hat even had time to adjust itself on his head. He nodded his head in approval when Malfoy gazed in his direction. Only a few moments later the name everyone had been waiting for was called.

"Potter, Harry!" called McGonagall, and suddenly the Hall burst out into loud whispers. Salric watched as a skinny, awkward looking, black-haired boy made his way over to the stool and placed the hat on his head. _That's Harry Potter? _Salric thought to himself, he didn't seem that grandeur and his description in the papers certainly embellished a lot. Salric supposed he must have a huge egotistical personality to make up for his shortcomings. The next thing Salric noted was that the hat was taking a long time to sort him, a lot longer than it had with the other students. Suddenly Salric had a fleeting thought, what if Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin? Certainly that was impossible, Potter was everything a Gryffindor envisioned to be. But what if Harry was sorted into Slytherin and Salric into Gryffindor? His father would probably have an aneurysm.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the hat, awakening Salric from his reverie and simultaneously soothing his fears. He clapped along with his peers and watched as his father looked on in disgust from his seat. He couldn't help but mimic his father's expression as he watched the Gryffindor table, most noticeably among them was the Weasley twins, erupt into hysterics as Harry Potter sat down at their table, a look of bewilderment and relief on his face.

"Snape, Salric!" bellowed McGonagall and suddenly Salric felt a lump form in his throat. He wasn't going to walk nervously to the hat like the other students however; he held his head high as he marched over to the stool. He noticed a few whispers had broken out, though not near as many as there had been for Harry Potter, in fact most people were still talking amongst themselves about the boy-who-lived. Salric felt annoyed by this, just his luck to get sorted after the hero of legend and have him steal all the thunder. Salric assumed that under ordinary circumstances a child of a professor getting sorted would be of great interest to the student body.

Salric picked up the dusty hat, placed it on his head and heard a voice he had been waiting all of his life to hear; he heard the sorting hat speak.

"Young Snape," said the hat with a quiet voice. "It's not often I get to sort the son of a Head of House, don't think that will help me make my decision!"

Salric suddenly had great difficulty swallowing and he felt his eyes grow wide in fear. Where was the hat going to place him?

"I see you have a very bright mind," the hat continued. "You have a love of books and learning. You're talented, very talented. You're ambitious as well, you have a great wish to be powerful like your father. I see your ambition is what drives you, but you're brave as well and loyal to your father. You're hard to place, a lot like the other one."

Salric was frozen at that. Bravery? Loyalty? Weren't those Gryffindor traits? "Not Gryffindor," he thought, hoping the hat could hear him.

"Not Gryffindor?" asked the hat, Salric thought it almost sounded like it was chuckling. "You'd do well there. You would have friends who would help to shape you, and to achieve things beyond your dreams. If not, then the perfect place for you is SLYTHERIN!"

Salric felt a great deal of relief as the pressure of the sorting left his emotions. He happily joined his fellow housemates at the Slytherin table who were applauding and took a seat next to Draco.

"Congratulations Snape," said Draco nonchalantly. "Of course, I knew you'd be here, it would only make sense as your father is the head of our house."  
>Salric was a bit perplexed at Draco's sudden indifferent attitude towards their friendship, but he smiled nevertheless at Draco's comment. He turned his attention to the High Table and noticed a smile almost presenting itself on his father's face and suddenly felt warm. He had done it, he'd made his father proud. Almost as soon as it was there, the smile was gone, replaced by his usual scowl of contempt, but Salric saw, and to Salric it meant the world. He looked over to Hagrid and was disappointed when he noticed Hagrid was giving Potter a thumb's up and a big smile. So that was it then, Potter had stolen Hagrid away. He lingered his eye on Hagrid a moment longer and was rewarded when the half-giant met his eye and gave him an approving smile, perhaps Hagrid hadn't forgotten him after all. He turned his attention back to the sorting and watched as the newest Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor. Blaise Zabini followed him, who took a seat beside Salric at the Slytherin table. Salric suddenly turned his attention to Draco who seemed to be engaged in a conversation about Quidditch with a second year boy named Mars Peters. Just as Salric was about to add his opinion on the Hawkshead Attacking Formation, Dumbledore had called for silence. He listed as Dumbledore spoke an incomprehensible sentence which made everyone apart from the Slytherins laugh.<p>

"My father always said there was something wrong with him," said Draco haughtily as everyone started piling their plates with food. Salric felt his stomach grumble as he began to dig in to the savoury feast. Hogwarts' start of term feast was always his favourite meal of the year and it seemed even more glorious now that he was an actual student.

"This food is loads better than the stuff my dad cooks," marvelled the dark skinned boy, Blaise Zabini, beside him.

"I know what you mean," joked Salric.

"What do you mean?" questioned a tall boy with wild, dark hair who was seated opposite Salric. "Isn't your father the potions professor? I'd think he'd know how to cook a good meal."

"That's just it," laughed Salric. "He treats cooking as if it's a potion. Everything has to be an exact art form, he leaves no room for experimenting. It ends up tasting like a potion most of the time."

The boy gave a slight grimace before concealing his emotions and turning his attention back to his meal. "I'm Theodore Nott by the way," he added with a formal tone to his voice.

"Salric Snape," replied Salric. "But I guess if you know my father is the potions' professor than you know that."

Whether Theodore heard his reply Salric didn't know because suddenly the house ghost, the Bloody Baron, appeared and had taken up residence next to Draco. Salric felt sorry for his friend, he knew how Draco could be about blood. Once when they were younger Draco had decided to play on his training broom without his parents' supervision. Salric had protested, but Draco went ahead anyway. Draco has lasted three minutes in the air before he tumbled to the ground and scraped his knee. There hadn't been that much blood but that didn't stop Draco from passing out at the sight of it.

"Are you going to watch the Quidditch try-outs?" asked Salric, trying to get his friend's mind off of the ghost on his other side. It seemed to work, Draco perked up immediately.

"Oh of course!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to be watching everyone's techniques closely. I need to know what I'm up against next year when I'm allowed to try out."

It seemed Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini also had a love for Quidditch and were equally upset over the fact that first years weren't allowed on the team. The four boys delved deeply into discussion of the sport, and Salric was pleased to note that Zabini's favourite team was also the Appleby Arrows; he finally had someone to argue with him against Malfoy's insistence that the Kenmare Kestrels were the best. He was also pleasantly surprised when Theodore Nott, who had remained noticeably quiet during most of the conversation, announced to the boys that he expected potions to be his favourite class.

By the time Dumbledore had explained the most important of the school rules, Salric was almost ready to fall asleep in his chair. He followed Draco, who was once again surrounded by Crabb and Goyle, and his two new friends out of the Great Hall and into the familiar corridors where he was finally going to start his year as a student of Hogwarts. As the group of students neared the entrance of the dungeons one thought nestled into the back of his mind; what had the sorting hat meant when it said he was "a lot like the other one"?


End file.
